The Sea Runner
by HanaAmayaSiri
Summary: What if Sena was a girl and what if she was really the daughter of one Tsuna Sawada and Persis Jackson.What if they gave her to the Kobayakawa family to protect her from their enemies. Fem!Sena,Fem!Percy Eyeshield 21 x PJO x KHR Pairings: Persis x Tsuna Rated for foul language
1. An

FEM!SENA  
FEM!Percy  
Tsuna x Fem!Percy

Pairing up for votes  
Vote for who you think Sena should end up with

Shin  
Riku  
Yamato  
Kakei  
Akaba  
Panther

 **I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Chapter 1

A young teenage girl with dark brown hair and sea green eyes ran towards her high school of choice. She hoped she got in to the school.

"Sena-Chan!"A tall auburn haired girl called waving to her sister in all but blood.

"Mamori-Nee-chan!" the newly dubbed Sena yelled running to the older teen who was standing in front of the result broad. The sea green-eyed girl was nervous to say the lest seeing as she had ADHD and Dyslexia.

"Don't worry so much Sena-Chan you'll be fine." Mamori said trying to comfort the girl.

"I've Prayed to any deity that has anything to do with luck for the past month." Sena said not even joking. With her Learning issues, she felt she'd need all the help she could get. The pair looked to a board that had a lot of numbers on it and they were looking for one number hoping it was there. Sena couldn't find it. She slumped down saddened.

"I found it Sena-chan you made it."Mamori said hugging the smaller girl.

~Sena's P.o.v~

I couldn't believe it. I made it into the same school as Mamori. She hugged me tightly.

"So what club are you going to join?"She asked. I just shrugged.

"I don't know yet I think I should look around at the clubs before choosing. I mean it's not like there's a swimming club or mythology club here. I was leaning towards a sports club seeing as I need a way of getting my energy out before and after classes."I ranted earning a sharp look from Mamori.

"Sena you know how Auntie and Uncle feel about you in a sports club and seeing as they're away I'm supposed to keep you safe." she ranted I just sighed at this; she's been like this since some weirdo attacked us.

"Mamori-nee you're being way too overprotective. I can't be a shut-in just because you and Auntie are too protective to let me out of your sight."I said causing her to tense Uncle was more protective because and I quote 'No boy is good enough for his princess.' they told me my birth parents gave me to them saying it was to protect me from their many enemies. I don't know why but I had a feeling that the weirdo that attacked me when I was only ten was one of them I have a foggy memory of a pretty lady with long hair tied back in a braid shooting an arrow at the guy turning him into golden dust. At some point, Mamori left me alone. I looked around for her and saw a blonde guy and a rather large guy looking around. I wonder if I should talk to them. I mean I should try and find more people to help me what I'm looking for. So I walked over to them.

"Um Pardon, but do you know where I could find my friend it would seem We lost each other."I said looking around acting nervous. The blonde a wild grin.

"Ah you must be Kobayakawa Sena congratulations." he said confusing me.

"How do you know my name?"I asked reaching the mace I kept on me.

"I heard about you from Anezaki-San."He said but my gut told me not to trust this guy.

"So how about joining the American Football club?" he asked this caught my attention.

"Only if I can actually play I'm not going to be some eye candy for muscle-bonded idiots to stare at."I said when I sensed one of my bullies coming up behind me. He touched my shoulder and My instincts kicked in I grabbed his arm kicked his knee and flipped him over my shoulder.

"Wow Chibi that was awesome." the blonde in front of me said.

"Huh?"I asked then looked down and saw one of my bullies on the ground. I blinked questioningly.

"Oh, my I did it again. Auntie's going to be ticked when she finds out."I ranted as I paced.

"Sena, what happened here?" Mamori asked running up to me. I looked down sheepishly causing her to sigh.

"Chibi just handled her own problem I don't think this shit will be bothering her again."The blonde said.

"Hiruma."She growled getting in between us.

"Mamori-Nee what is it?"I asked scared I did something wrong.

"That guy is bad news Sena I don't want you near him."She said.

"Well, it too late for that I already agreed to join his club."I said looking away.

"Anyway, it's not like I can't protect myself."I added pointing to the bully on the ground than I

walked off after getting my uniform.

~Time Skip~

The next day I woke up early and got dressed and grabbed my phone and music player. I left for school and the neighbor's dog, Nigo, braked happily at me.

"Hey Nigo, I'm off to school."I said earning a whine. I smiled and give the husky a pet before continuing on my way. When I got to school Mamori kept saying I should join a different club. A safer club.

"Mamori-nee I'll be fine. I'm not that weak."I said walking to class. I got to class and sat in my new seat. When the teacher came in and the class was doing interoduction. The teacher called my name and I stood up.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena, I'll be in your care for the next year. I'm not the best at studies due to ADHD as well as dyslexia. I hope we can get along."I said beaming I saw a number of boys blush. I sat back down and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Keyword in that tried I kept feeling an ominous present behind me. At the break, three guys came up to introduce wanted me to be their go-for.I sighed it's always the same.

"Look here you jackasses, I have no intense of being your little runaround so get your own lunch."I said they were about to attack me and I grabbed their fists out of instinct.

"Look I'm maybe a girl but I'm far from weak. I normally hate fighting but I will fight if it means protecting those I hold dear." I ranted before leaving to find the clubroom for the American football club. As I walked I saw the large boy from yesterday. I ran up to him.

"Pardon could you tell me where the American football clubroom is?"I asked causing him to beam happily.

"Of course are you planning on joining?" he asked I looked at him funny.

"You don't remember I already agreed to join yesterday."I said. When we got to the room it was a mess.

"Sweet Gods what in world happen in here?"I asked I mean it's was so bad you couldn't see the floor.

"That's it I'm going to be the manager as well as a player till farther notice."I said and started to clean. By the time I finish it was late and I need to get home. Before I left Kurita gave me his number. As I walked to the train I meet with the bullies from my class.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl to walk alone ."One said walking up to me. I didn't want to fight these idiots.

"Look It's late and I should be getting home and I don't feel like dealing with you."I said walking past them.

"Where do you think you're going?" the brown haired boy asked grabbing me. I looked at him.

"I suggest you let the lady go if you don't wish to be hurt."I heard someone say. I looked around and saw a tall man wearing a black suit. He walked up to the scared blonde.

"Who the hell are you?"I asked. He smiled at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ohime-Sama. Your father sent me to watch over you." he said. I felt the need to run from this man. I kick the boy that was holding me and ran as fast as I could. I saw Hiruma out of the corner of my eye.

"Hiruma-San just to let you know I'm gonna use the manager spot as a cover so think up a codename gotta run some creep is chasing me bye."I said then ran off leaving a very confused devil behind. I run to the train and got there just before it left and the guy that was chasing missed it. Thank gods I lost him for now. When I got home there was a car in front. Crap don't tell me more there are . I snuck in through the back door and went to the living room to see two men and two women sitting with Mamori. I was ready to fight in order to protect my sworn sister.

"Stop Sena their your parents."Mamori said causing me to fall.

"What!?" I yelled. I looked and the two that smiled at me. the man had untamed brown hair and amber eyes where as the woman had black hair and sea green eye.

"Sena you've grown into a lovely young lady."My father said. The man next to him had silver hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet Sena-Chan I'm one of your father's men. You can call me Uncle Hayato."he said with a smile. The Woman next to my Mother was the same lady that saved me when I was ten.

"I remember you. You're the one that saved me and Mamori from the weirdo five years ago."I said causing her to stiffen. Her mother looked at the woman.

"Zoe, why didn't you tell me about my Sena getting attacked by a monster?"Mother asked

"I didn't think it would be a good Idea seeing as young Sena was confused as well." the newly dubbed Zoe said. Then the creep that chased me to the station ran into the room.

"I'm sorry boss but I lost the young miss. She surprisingly fast."He said. I Sweepkicked the guy out of pure reflex.

"Sena don't do that he's a friend."Father said.

"Sorry I got a bad feeling from him and my instincts kicked in."I said looking down.

"I told you we should've sent Grover or Frank."Mother said.

"I thought it would be better."Father said. I sighed Then I heard Nigo barking next door.

"Somethings wrong with Ji-chan."I said running outside to see Nigo and Ji-chan being ganged up on by a bunch of punks. I felt my aura flare causing the punks to look at me.

"What have I told you about ganging up on people I care for."I said walking over to them and they ran off like always.

"Ji-Chan are you and Nigo okay?"I asked looking at them.

"We're fine Sena-Chan although Nigo missed you today." he said as Nigo whined. I smiled and pet the husky.

"Sorry boy but I have school and my club I take you runs in the morning like always."I said earning a bark of joy and he jumps on me and lick my face causing me to laugh. The two went back into their house. I smiled and turned to go back inside. I saw my Father and the two men staring at me.

"She is definitely Ma'am's daughter ever more so then your's boss."The first man said.

"Well, of course, my blood is stronger." Mother said with a smile.

"Anyways let's go back inside and catch up. We've missed too much time."Father said and we all headed in. We talked for hours they laughed when I told them about how much I loved the sea and how sometimes I'd talk to the seals and sharks. When I said dolphins are bullies mother smiled and Zoe said something about the apple not falling far from the tree.

"So we heard you joined a club?"Father said. I nodded and smiled.

"Yep, American Football. Officially I'm the manager but I plan to practice with the team. Mainly to help me focus in class it's not easy I mean it's so boring and I feel like there's always something bad right behind me."I said with a grown. I heard my mother sigh.

"I know how that one feels let me guess ADHD and Dyslexia right? I got the same. Gods, you got more from me then your eyes and fearsome loyalty." she said leaning back. I looked at her. She smiled and looked at Father who nodded.

"Mamori-San I'll have one of my men take you home if you wish. We would like to tell Sena the reason we left her with the Kobayakawa family." he said. Hayato nodded and waited for Marmori at the door. She looked at me and said she'd see me at school. After they left I heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, that must be Father I called him so he and mom could meet their granddaughter."my Mother said walking to the door.

"Sena has Kobayakawa-san told you. Why we left you in their care?" he asked.

"They said it was to protect me from those that would harm me."I said sadly.

"That was only part of the reason."I heard Mother sais causing me to look at her as she walked into the room followed by an elderly woman and a man with black hair and sea green eyes.

"So this is my granddaughter the second princess in my life."The man said happily.

"She so much like you Percy."The woman said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."I said bowing earning a laugh.

"There's no need to bow you're my first grandchild, even my eldest son hasn't given me one yet."The man said. I looked blankly at him.

"It good to see you again miss Bosfis ,and your lordship I must thank you for have Persis she the light in my dark world."Father said bowing to them.

"As long as your treating her right. I'll approve of you." my grandfather said.

"Sena, what do you know of mythology?"Mother asked earning a questioning look from me.

"Which mythology are we talking here Japanese or Greco-Roman?"I asked earning a smile.

"Greek."my Mother said happily causing me to sigh sadly.

"I wish I knew more I know about Poseidon and his brothers personally Poseidon and Hades are my favorites one because to I love going to the sea and the other is because well he seems the most moral of the three I mean sure he kidnapped his wife but he didn't cheat on her half as many times as the youngest brother."I said earning a sad smile from the black haired man.

"Well all the gods and goddess are real and I'm a demi-goddess."Mother said. I just looked at her.

"Your mother is telling the truth, Sena. I had the same reaction when she told me and I met her family trust me they can be frightening."Father said.

"Hold on if Greek mythology is real what about Japanese mythology?"I asked earning a shrug.

"Wait if Mother's a demi-goddess then what am I?"I asked freaking out and started to pace.

"Well looks like she got something from you Tsuna. To answer your question you're a Legacy of Poseidon."Mother said.

"So I have deities is my family?"I asked holding my head. I heard laughter from my grandfather.

"That not all dear Sena. My side of the family is mafia."Father said sadly. I looked at him at least that made sense as to way I would need protection.

"So Gods and Mafia that explains way too much."I said throwing my hands in the air and I sighed.

"It's getting late and I have to wake up early."I said before going up to my room. I changed into my nightgown and went to bed.

I woke up and Mother and Father were still here. Mother's parents went home. Father said that he and Mother were going to stay in less something need their attention back with the Family. Mother had made breakfast. I kept my promise to Nigo and took him for a run this morning before eating.

"So Sena you like dogs right?"Mom asked.

"I only like large dogs like Nigo small dogs are scary."I told them earning a laugh from them.

"Oh, Crap Hiruma's gonna kill me if I'm late. I gotta go see you tonight."I said running out the door after changing. I barely made it in time for practice. Hiruma was waiting for me when I got to school. When we got to the clubroom he throws a jersey and helmet to me. I was glad that I wore sports clothes under my uniform. Kurita helped me with the protective gear. After I was changed I turned to Hiruma.

"So Captian think up a good codename?"I asked earning a smirk.

"You'll be known as Eyeshield 21!"He yelled. I just looked at him dully.

"Okay, First off that already taken second to fucking easy."I said then he pulled out a gun. I rolled my eyes.

"Hiruma-san I'm just saying you need to more creative I mean not something like Demoness 21 or Riptide?"I said earning a look of confusion.

"Riptide?"Hiruma asked with a look. I just nodded and I explained I loved the sea and he just stared at me.

"I'm the manager and honestly the best you could come up with was Eyeshield 21."I said going on a rant about how it didn't suit me or my running style. Finally, Hiruma gave and said Riptide 21 as a compromise. I smiled and we started practice. When we did the 40-yard dash I timed Kurita and Hiruma. Kurita was slow at 6.5 seconds and Hiruma was 5.1 seconds. I sighed maybe I should hold back. I ran a little slower I got 5 seconds flat. Hiruma looked pissed I should run at full speed. He took a deep breath and called for Cerberus. I looked behind me and a saw a tan dog.

"Hey Boy you want to run?"I asked happily then I bolted while laughing. This time I finished at 4.2 seconds. When I stopped the dog lept at me and started whining. I laughed and pet the cutie.

"You're a cutie yes you are let me get you a snack. I'll be right back." I said then walked over to my bag and pulled out a chewie bone. I throw it to Cerberus and he caught it and started to gnawing on the bone. After practice, I found out we had your first match tomorrow. We needed at least nine people I mean I could play but that would blow my cover. After class, I started to try and find new players. But everyone I asked either ran away or cried. I went to the track club and saw one guy he seemed like the kind of guy that would help. I found out his name was Ishimaru Tetsuo he agreed to help but when I told it was tomorrow he explained he had a job delivering the local magazine.

"I'll help you then you can play tomorrow right?"I asked hopefully. He looked at me in shock and agreed. he gave me half his deliveries and map. When he was on his way I looked at the map and made a plan of attack. I ran double time and was finished in about an hour. After I finished my half I fell down tired. I heard a bike coming and looked over to see Ishimaru staring at me.

"Take a picture it last longer."I joked he laught. He asked How I finished so fast. I simply smiled.

"You really saved me I'll spilt the money with you."He said. I told him I didn't care about the money. All I asked of him was to play in the in the match tomorrow. He smiled and nodded.

"It's getting dark I'll take you home if you'd like."He said.

"Thanks but I need to get to the clubroom first."I said. When I got there I just put a counter on the board then Hiruma came in ranting about the store not having any sugar-free gum and put more counters up. We had more than enough people now. I left and saw Ishimaru waited for me then he took me home.

"Sena do you know what time it is?"I heard Mother say. I looked over and saw her standing at the door.

"Thanks for bringing me home Ishimaru-san see you tomorrow."I said going inside. When I got inside I explained I was safe and told them my team had a match tomorrow. They told me they'd be there and cheer for us. I smiled happily and we eat dinner. After dinner, I went up to my room and went to bed.

 **I OWN NOTHING**


	3. Chapter 2

The next day I wore a blue tank top with a pair of jeans and a jean jacket. I waited for the others at the meeting spot. Ishimaru was the first to show then people I didn't recognize came. Hiruma showed up and Kurita was behind him with all the team's gear. Today's match was against the something Cupids I question how good they are they seem more focused on their girlfriends than the match. At least it got the players unified. The Captain of came up to us.

"What no girls came for Daimon is it an all-boys school?"He asked that pissed me off. I wanted to punch the bastard.

"Oh sorry, Ojuo-Chan I didn't see you."He said. If looks could kill the jerk would be dead and in the underworld. He walked to me and asked if I had a boyfriend.

"No, and to be perfectly honest I don't need a guy."I said sweep kicked him causing him to fall flat on his ass. I told the team I was going to check on Hiruma and that they should warm up. As I was looking for them I saw two people who looked familiar for seem reason. they were both tall and handsome one and blonde hair and the other had black hair. The black haired guy held himself like a knight or a soldier whereas the blonde had the air of an Idol about him. That's when I realized he was Sakuraba Haruto. I didn't really care about that it was the knight I was more worried about. I heard some girl above me call the blonde's name and after that more fangirls started up. I rolled my eyes I don't really see his appeal I mean sure he's a little handsome but that's a matter of opinion. I personally found the young man next to him attractive. Then one of the fangirls fell and the black haired male ran and caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She said she was fine. Then Sakuraba walked over and asked the same thing she fainted for a second then she and the other fangirls chased him. Kurita walked up behind me and told me he was a member of the Ojo White Knights football team. I looked over at the black haired male I have to guess that his a member of the White Knights as well. Hiruma walked over and said the real enemy was Shin and looked at the guy that was walking away. So that's Shin so handsome. I felt my face heat up. Finally, the match started I sat on the bench I debated whether or not to prepare to go on to the field if we hadn't scored a point by the end of the first half I was going in weather Hiruma orders it or not. I saw the other going for a field goal I got up and went behind a building and put on the protective gear and uniform. I come out and Hiruma looked over I nodded. I walked onto the field and as the carried off Ishimaru. At least I can beat these assholes myself. Hiruma interduces me as the light speed running back. Kurita nearly blows my cover. Hiruma's plan was super simple and against a team like them, it would work. I just nodded I looked into the crowd and saw my mom and dad as well as Mamori. The game was about to resume. I took a deep breath and got into position. As soon as I got the ball I ran towards the end zone.

"Wrong Way!"I heard Hiruma yell. Oops, I quickly turned and ran double time. We ended up winning. I got bombarded by the other club. I ran as fast as I could and hid I knew I could tell anyone my secret great another secret. I quickly changed back into my normal clothes. My parents and Mamori came looking for me.

"Congrats on the win."Mom said smiling. Dad smiled as well and said as a reward I should invite some of the team over for dinner.

"But Dad that a bad idea."I said knowing Hiruma would find out about the Mafia side of my family and use it as blackmail. I wasn't going to let that happen. I turned a waved Kurita over he came over and I introduce him to my parents and they got along well. Hiruma walked over and my mother threatened him that if he tried to hurt me she would see to it personally that he'd regret it even after he died. The scary thing is mom could actually keep that promise and she sacred Hiruma. Okay, note to self never make mom mad. I should tell her the truth those I think she knows and so does dad but still. When we got home there were people I didn't know.

"Welcome Home Ohime-Sama."They said.

"Dame Tsuna you didn't tell her the rest of the family was coming." A tall man wearing a fedora said

"Reborn cool it. she's still in high school."Dad said earning shrug. I looked around a saw a bunch of scary men.

"Um, why are there so many people here?"I asked wanting to run away.

"Don't worry Sena they're all my allies."Dad said. I stayed in a near the stairs since it'd be easier to escape if I needed to. A man with gentle brown eye and black hair came over to me and sat next to me.

"Don't worry Hime nobody in this house would dare think of harming you." He said.

"You know I was there when you were born and I never saw Tsuna or your mother so happy."He added telling me no matter what he and everyone else here would protect me. I just nodded and he smiled

"Oh, by the way, call me Takashi-Nii." he said before walking over to the others than a man the two different colored eyes come up to me and pulled a flower out of thin air and placed it in my hair then walked away. The flower was a Cinquefoil it has many meanings I had a feeling that protection was the message he was trying to send. I had a feeling my little peace was about to end. The next person that came over to me was a tall blonde with brown eyes. He said his to call him Uncle Dino and ruffled my hair.

"Dino I'll bite you to death." A tall man said causing Dino to run off.

"Really Hibari leave him alone Dino was just being Dino."Mom said.

"I heard that the Bambina was in the American football club." Reborn said.

"Don't call me Bambina I got a name It's Sena and yes I'm in the American football club."I said getting into his face. He smiled and ruffled my hair with a laugh.

"She just like her Mama brave and reckless." he said. I grabbed his wrist and sweep kicked him then pinned him.

"I also have the ability to fight for myself."I said standing up. Everyone looked at me look I was crazy.

"Sena, you were the mystery player weren't you?"Mom asked.

"Yes I was going to tell you but I figured you knew I mean me just sit on the sidelines looking pretty that's not in my blood."I ranted.

"Well I had a long day I'll tell you more tomorrow. Our next match is against Ojo White Knight and we'll need as much training as we can get." I said before going up to my room and flopping on my bed.

-Time Skip-

Now Reborn was staying with us to train me. I had impressed him. he came with me on my morning runs with Nigo and walked me to school. I told him about the team he smiled and said he'd help out the club as a sponsor. I was about to refuse when Hiruma came up to us.

"Chibi who's this." He asked I needed to come with something and quick.

"He's my uncle on my dad's side he offered to sponsor the club because I talk about it non-stop at home."I said smiling.

"She, my little Bambina. She more like her Mama then her Papa."He said.

"I told you to stop calling me that it's embarrassing."I said in protest earn a grin.

"Come on Chibi we need to go over the plan."Hiruma said.

"You mean the lack of a plan that would work on a team like the cupids because they're more focused on their girlfriends and looking cool then training but Ojo is super strong there's a reason they're known as the best team."I ranted that we need to train and have an actual team if we have any hope of winning against them. Hiruma was getting annoyed.

"Look if we can even score against them I'll be shocked."I said before going to the clubroom and get changed. We did weight lifting I knew I could bench about 45 kg. Hiruma had me start at 20. I figured to keep my true strength a secret just between me and Reborn. I pretend to struggle.

"I think this is my limt."I said putting it up. Hiruma typed it into his laptop. He benched 75 kg and Kurita benched 160 kg. Of course they're both stonger they're guys.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a long week of training and trying to keep the fact my family's secret. It was finally the day of the match. I got there before the others showed up. The Family was in the stands. There were reporters and cameramen watching Ojo. One asked me how I thought the game would turn up.

"Their pride will be their downfall."I said walking away. I meant for both teams. I just hope no one found out I was Riptide 21. I mean not till I was ready to tell the world. I looked around and saw my family in the stands. Mom was smiling proudly. I smiled. About 80% of the crowd went wild and over half of them when Sakuraba's fans. I knew that was going to end badly. When I saw Shin in his uniform I felt my face flush really bad. Gods don't let anyone see. I found Shin far more attractive. I felt an evil presence coming. I looked around I knew this wasn't Hiruma it was scarier somehow. I saw a bunch of guys in tanish-yellow kimono jackets in the back row. They scared me for some reason. My team was getting ready. I jogged over to my team and Mamori. I told her I was going to film from a different angle and she just nodded I had taken a camera just to make it more convincing. I went behind a building I had worn sports clothes under my clothes like always I got dressed fast. I saw Cerberus.

"Hey, buddy let's go back to the other now."I said sweetly and the dog got behind me and pushed me towards the team. When I got there everyone crowded me. Kurita comes up behind me and said he thought I went home. My families here and way the fuck would I run from a fight like that. Hiruma kicked me.

"Hey was that for Asshole?"I yelled running after him. I threaten to beat his sorry ass after the game. The game started and I saw Shin was on the bench. Their pride was showing. I predicted that. I know I'll be running the ball during the second play. I watched how Hiruma carried the ball. Ok, so I have to tuck the ball in. It was my turn to shine. I got ready to run as soon as I got the ball. I got the ball and ran as I could I nearly made it to the goal line before a huge player knocked the ball out of my hand. I was lucky Kurita got the ball. I grabbed Hiruma foot before he could kick me this time. He yelled at me I was fairly new to the game. I rant how he should have shown me how some of the things in the game worked before throwing me into a lion's den. He showed and tucked under the arm. I match that and nodded. We ran the same play only this time I tucked the ball in and let my instincts take over. I made the touchdown.

"No this was everyone's touchdown without you blocking I wouldn't have been able to make the run."I said earning a cheer. We fail the extra point and the kickoff. The team huddles up and I saw Shin and the offense come on to the field I could feel my legs going weak. I wanted to run away and fast.I looked at my family and saw a new guy sitting with them. I'll meet him after the game. We got into your places. I was unsure of this plan Hiruma had us in goal line defense. I was Sakuraba catch the ball and flop. Now I was ticked he just wasted his teammates work and for a good shot for the camera. His fans cheered but I just wanted to punch his face in. Our teams went back to our places I could tell my anger was seeping out. The plan was for me to intercept their pass. That would be easier said then done. As soon as Sakuraba made it pass me. I let instinct take over and ran after I saw the ball. I had caught the ball but I fumbled it. Styx I should have practiced my catching more. Thankfully Hiruma caught it. I made a break for it when I saw him ran I knew he'd pass it and be counting on me to run the ball to the goal line. My Instincts and reflexes were in overdrive as I ran towards the goal. I was pushed out just before I earned the team another touchdown. I got ready for our next attack. I ran as if I had the ball while Hiruma went to the goal line. I couldn't help but smile at his antics. Shin came on to the field and Hiruma pushed me towards him. I bumped into him.

"Hiruma-San you ass I swear I'll beat you after this game."I yelled at him. I turned to Shin and bow.

"Sorry about that."I said he looked down at me. Okay I knew he was handsome but he's a super hank up close. I looked away to hide the blush on my face. He walked away. I felt my knees buckle a little was I walked back to the team. I looked up and thought if someones messing with my heart right I would very much like them to stop. I stocked over to Hiruma and kicked his feet from under him. I did know why but I think Shin knows I'm a girl. Our teams lined up ready. I got the ball and ran letting my gut tell me which way to go. I saw Shin out the corner of my eye. Kurita tried to block but Shin got through. I managed to dodge him somehow but something told me I wasn't out of the woods so to speak. Shin's arm went around my middle if and crushed me. If he didn't know I was a girl before he sure as hell knew now. I fell to the ground. I'm taken a nice long bath tonight. I shock it off for now and got up. The pain was very distracting but I kept playing. When I got the ball I ran faster relaying on pure reflex but Shin still caught me. This up he picked me off the ground. If it wasn't for the fact we're in a match right now I'd be fine with it but right now is not the time for me to be have romantic daydreams. This had to a holding foul right not cool man not cool. Ojo scored their first touchdown of the game. Now I positive Shin knows I'm a girl if he doesn't well he's an idiot. I couldn't get up the pain was getting to me. I looked at the board and saw it was only the end of the first quarter. The score Ojo 21 Diemon 6. I can't give up even if I break every bone in my body I can't give up. I stood up and tried to keep my mind on the game. As the game went on I became more and more discouraged and the point gap kept growing. I knew winning as unlikely but I was determined not to have a shut out in the second half. At the end of the first half it was 35 to 6 with Ojo in the lead. I could tell everyone was tired and discouraged. I ran and hid trying to think up a plan.

"Use your size and Speed to you're advantage."I heard someone say. I looked around and saw a tall man wearing a leather jacket and shades leaning on the pillar in front of me.

"But he's faster then I am."I said earning a laugh.

"Do you really think a mortal can run faster than the granddaughter of a god?"He said causing me to look at him.

"Who are you?"I asked standing up ready to fight. He just walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"Yep you're Percy's kid alright. Don't worry I don't want to fight you. I as much as I hate to admit it we're mom beat me."He said before walking away. I thought about what he said.

"Use my speed and size huh?"I said and looked at my feet. If I can past Shin and make it the goal even if we don't win I got past Shin which should draw someone to the team. I stood up and put my helmet back on. I walked to the team and when I got back it was time for the second half. I looked over and saw my family and the man that told me to use my speed. Hiruma walked over to me and told me he thought I ran off.

"Hiruma you have that little faith in your teammates it's no wonder you don't have main members. I just needed to think." I said then I turned to Mamori.

"You looking for Sena, I saw her leave for the store for something personal."I said earning a blush. I looked over to the team and smiled softly. Everyone was trying their best. I wasn't going to let that effort by in total vain. I sighed I don't know if I can do this. Then we went to the field. The plan was I out run Shin well at lest try to out run him. As soon as I got the ball I ran and Shin gave chase I was out running him till the bastard clothes-lined me. Kurita rushed over worried. Then I hit me to beat him all I need to do is get out of his reach. I got up walked over to the team. I was not giving up. Again I ran as soon as I had the ball and Shin gave chase and stopped. I nearly had it this time. As I was thinking Hiruma walked over to me.

"Spin passed him."he said causing me to look to confused he explained what he meant. I nodded as I stood up. This time I ran the ball and Shin went for the tackle I did as Hiruma said and it seemed to work till Shin grabbed my uniform causing me to fall on my back at last it didn't as much. So close just a little more. I stood up. I not giving in not till I've score against Shin. I look see Hiruma talking to the other team his using physiological warfare isn't he playing mind-games. Well it works on some but not all. Hiruma sent me to the bench for a bit. I sat down trying to caught my breath. Mamori run over with a drink and tried to get me take off my helmet I got her to stop. I bounced my legs as I watched my team. We were on offence I stood up ready to go when Hiruma came over a gave up saying we had billionth of a changes till a second ago. Kurita was pleading with him not to leave I was steamed. I walked over to grabbed him by the collar and pulled to my level.

"Listen here we are not giving up. You are suppose to be the general if you abandon your troupes you are not fit to lead." I said glaring at him. I was not going to let everyone's effort be for nothing.

"So I'm challenging you are you fit to lead this team or will you be a coward."I added pushing him back and turned to the team. I sighed thinking I being foolish Hiruma only cares about winning.

"I not giving up not till I've completed my mission."I said and looked back at him. Hiruma just stood there shocked. I smiled I knew if the team had resolve he would cave and stay.

"You want to beat Shin?"He asked. I turned to him with a smirk.

"Wasn't that my mission in then game general of hell."I said smirking and he grabbed his helmet and put it back on. Then we went on to the field. The plan was simple I out Shin and get us a touchdown. I ran when the ball was handed to me. Shin was snared by Shin's Spar Tackle. I was noticed something about he tackle he was getting sloppy either that or I'm getting faster. I get up and started to run. I was snared by Shin again and again but my resolve did not wavier. Shin even throw me into the bench area. Mamori ask if I was alright I just walked past her back on to the field. I ran keeping an eye on Shin when I looked in front of me I saw Sakuraba leaning into the field I couldn't stop before running into him. I wanted to yell at him for being an idiot. A doctor was called over. The Doctor said he may have a broken collarbone and needed to go to a hospital. There was a huge commotion. After he off to the hospital I heard his fans yelling at me for hitting their Sakuraba. I was getting pissed off big time. If he had been fallowing the guidelines he would be fine. Hiruma and Kurita came over to see what was going on. Shin would have caught me anyway. I walked past them. They followed and we ran the play. I ran straight down the field with Shin hot on my tracks. Before he grab me this I picked up speed and made it the end zone. I was spent and nearly fell before Kurita caught me.

"You used to last of your energy didn't you."He asked worried. I smiled weakly.

"Yes,I'm sorry."I said weakly He picked me up and carried me to the bench. I thanked him before he went back to the field. I watched as I tried to catch my breath. Mamori walked over to me and handed me a bottle. I was nearly blew my cover by calling her nee-chan.

"Oh Sorry I heard Sena call you that."I said quickly she brushed it aside thankfully. We lost 68- 12 but hey we did our best seeing as most the team were on loan but we did well. When I got home I saw the same guy I met during half time. I thanked him for the advise he gave me. He smirked and said it was nothing. Mom ran over to me asking if I was alright and introduced me to the man formally that's when I found out he was the god of war,Ares. Needless to say I flipped out. He left and I went to bed. The next day I was tired and hurt all over. Class was boring. After class I looked through the pictures and came across one of Shin. I blushed looking at the picture and daydreamed about him acting as my knight in white armor. It was raining outside. Then Hiruma and Kurita came into the room. Kurita and I went out practiced we laughed as we fell in the mud.


	5. Chapter 4

About a week after the game I was happily walking to school playing with a ball. I heard someone yelling for a ball when I looked up I saw a guy in front of me. I smiled and tossed the ball I was holding. I slipped up but the guy caught it anyway. After that he yelled at me before calling it a rugby ball and I told him it was a football. He gave it back after one of his club seniors yelled at him to hurry up. After that I went to class and sat through class trying to focus as much as I could. I was going to need a help in seventy percent of my classes. Finally class was over. I ran out of the class as soon as could as not to have Hiruma bitching at me for being late. I was awestruck remembering how easily the boy had caught the ball this morning. I thought I need to practice more as I walked to the clubroom. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Mamori in the room cleaning up. I saw she was holding posters.

"What's with the poster's Mamori-Nee?"I asked walking into the room. She told me that it was your secret weapon causing me to be utterly confused. Then Hiruma and Kurita walked in. Hiruma grabbed one of the posters and revealed the poster it was a picture of me. It read '2 touchdowns against Ojo.' , 'Join me on the field!' and in bold letters 'RIPTIDE 21'. I was shocked I turned to Hiruma glaring him. He said we need more members that weren't loaners. I knew he was right but not many people like join us with the mishap during the last game. I sighed hoping that we'll get some new members. Kurita commented that we needed someone that was good at catching Hiruma's passes. That got my attention. I was thinking about the guy I met while walking to school. We put the posters up. Of course I took the lion's share of the posters. After I the last of my poster up I found myself thinking about what Kurita said and the guy I met this morning he was have been perfect save for the hight that Hiruma talked about. I remembered that he was in the Baseball club I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask and headed to the baseball field. The Baseball team was having their practice. I watched and saw the boy from this morning at the plate. He seemed to suck at batting even those his reflexes were good. He'd be a fairly good receiver. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately the only thing he was any good at was catching. After they were done the guy from this morning walked over to me. Calling the Rugby Girl and asked if I came to see him. I laughed sheepishly.

"Well I'm one of the managers for the American Football Club."I said before explaining that we were recruiting and I thought maybe he'd make a good receiver. He flat out rejected the idea. He said it be lame he quickly explains it was the game but he'd be lame for giving up his dream. Well I understood and respect that. He told me his story I smiled. He apologizes before he ran off. Well he would have made a good receiver that's for sure. I was kind of depressed that he rejected the offer but nothing I can do. I just walked back to the clubroom when I got there my mood went from bad to worst the media was not only making a big deal out the mishap Hiruma sent a false statement to them. Honestly if this is what happens when he gets hurt he shouldn't play football. I glared at Hiruma. The bastard should know better than to send a statement like that.

"Hiruma you idiot you should have let me edit that statement do you realize how hard it is to recruit new members as it is. Now it will be nearly impossible."I ranted causing Mamori and Kurita to look at us. Hiruma just sat there with a smug look on his face. The next day everyone was riled up about last night's news. Most of the girls were demanding that Riptide apologize. A lot of the boys were saying 'he' went too far. All in all less ninety percent of the school had formed a negative opinion of Riptide 21. Then I the boy from yesterday called out to me calling me Football Girl which caused a commotion among the students around. They looked at me. I just said good morning. He started ranting how Riptide 21 was a real butthead I tried my hardest not to snap at him. I forged meekness and said that him we wouldn't have made it to the first round. He responded that game was the team's first win.

"Let's celebrate. Your first win and for me get on first-string." he said happily. I laughed a little.

"You made first string?"I asked. How badly does the Baseball team need players if this guy made first string. He slumped and mumbled he didn't know yet. Then we both went to we're classes. After the day's classes were over I ran out the door I wanted to see if he made his goal. When I got to the posting for the Baseball team no one was there. I looked at the listing and remember I don't know his name. Then the coach and a player past be. I stopped them and asked about the boy. The Senior pointed out his name 'Kaminari Motaro' it turned out he made third string. Poor guy I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I went to find him when I did he was sitting on a grassy hill.

"Monta-Kun."I called causing him to look at me. He must have been crying.

"I was looking for you."I told as I walked over to him. Then I sat next to him. He handed me a bottle of water and we talked. I knew he was disappointed that he didn't make the cut but I also knew that he wouldn't give up. I stood up and looked out over the river.

"You know there are more ways to be a catching hero than Baseball right?"I asked causing him to look at me. I told him that I thought he was cool sticking to his dream. I smiled at him and told him about the fact I never really had my own goal or dream and that maybe if he trained hard and never gave up he'd make first string. Why wasn't I trying to get him to join the football team. I walked past the baseball field while they were practicing I saw Motaro bowing to his senior. The Senior told him he had been cut from the rest of the main team were yelling at him. I had enough of them beat down Motaro. They beat him before leaving I walked over to him and picked his glove up.

"Monta-Kun."I said worriedly. He ran off looking like he was about to cry. I sighed those bullies had no right to do that. I went to my club's clubroom. I was worried about Motaro. Hiruma and Kurita were talking and before they left to try and find more team members.

"Hiruma-San does a receiver have to be tall?"I asked earning a look.

"No not really."Kurita said.

"Is there a problem in football if a player is only good at one thing?"I asked.

"No, it's an opposite."Hiruma said smugly Kurita added that everyone on the team is a specialist. I felt a light tap on my leg and I felt relieved to hear what they had to say. I went to the door and ran as fast as I could to find Motaro and see if he'd be willing to join the football team. I saw him walking and called for him to wait. He started to run and I speed up to cut him off. I held out his prized catcher's mitt. He started to cry ranting about how he'd never make his dream a reality. I sighed after he fell to his knees.

"You know Monta-Kun there is a sport you can be a hero just by being able to catch."I said kneeling next to him. I placed the mitt next to him and stood again.

"But that sport isn't Baseball it's Football. I know Baseball has been everything to you but maybe it's just not the sport you'd be good at. Just think it over my offer who knows you might become someone's hero."I said. He yelled at me ranted that it was over.

"I don't think you should just give up your dream 'A Catching Hero.' wasn't it."I said as he walked by. I sighed and looked at Hiruma just stood there.

"I didn't think you would be the type to turn back on a team that needs you."I said loudly. Motaro just ran further then Hiruma threw a ball at him which he caught quiet easily. Hiruma said something about not being able to handle it due to lack of detremention. The next day the team particed. We still had no new members. Hiruma threw the ball too high. I saw a shadow catch it. There's only one person I can think of the can jump that high.

"Monta-Kun you decided to join after all?"I asked I looked at him. He was wearing the number eighty. He said he was in. I was so happy I could cry. We had a new member.


	6. Chapter 5

The day after Monta joined the team we were in the clubroom waiting for the others. The Media was still demanding an apology from Riptide21. Monta agreed with the media.

"The Idiot shouldn't have been on the field in the first place."I said with a sigh. When the rest of the team arrived we headed out and started practice. Just about half an hour into our practice Hiruma told me to go get Riptide21. I rolled my eyes before walking away.

"I'll go get him."I said with a girlish giggle. Mostly to throw of Monta. When I headed back to the field I saw Monta standing in the walk way. He called out my codename.

"H-Hey, are you a new teammate? Let's work hard together!"I said deepening my voice to sound more masculine.

"What the heck are you doing, Sena?"Monta asked causing my heart to stop for a second.

"No, um, I'm Riptide..."I said but he wasn't buying it.

"You're even using a goofy voice."He said I tried to throw him off and failed. Finally Kurita showed up saving me. We ended up explaining that I was Riptide and the statement was all Hiruma although I still think that idiot shouldn't have been on the field in the first place. We got Monta to agree to keep the fact that I was Riptide a secret, especially from Mamori. She'd flip out big time saying things like I'm too weak or a girl shouldn't be playing such a rough sport. After he agreed the three of us went back to practice. Before we got to the field I stopped. Monta asked if something was wrong.

"Come to think of it, I haven't gone to visit Sakuraba-San yet."I said.

"Are you going to go as Riptide?"Monta asked. I looked at him questionly.

"Well, your true identity is a secret, right? It would be pretty if any of Sakuraba's fans found you were dressed up as Riptide." He explained. He was right they'd proably try to kill me Fan-girls are the most terrorfying thing in the world.

"What should I do?"I asked with a sigh. I couldn't go as Riptide that would be dangerous.

"How about going as the manager on behalf of Deimon? And that a get-well present with you." Monta said. I thought about it. It was probily the best idea the that I'm Riptide a secret.

"Let's do it. Don't worry, I'll go along with you!"Monta said reassuringly. I smiled at him. After pratice Monta and I went to the hostipal that Sakuraba was at. When we got to the hostipal there was a mass of fangirls and triple the number of guards. I was diffently thankful that Monta was with me. I wrote an apology letter. The second Monta momentioned Sakuraba's name the fangirls charged us. Like I said the most terrorifying thing on this earth is fangirls. I still don't see how he's so popular I mean come on my "Uncles" are way cooler and also more attactive especially Uncle Mukuro and Uncle Reborn. We had to fight our way through the rabit fangirls. When we got through the crowd I headed to the room were Sakuraba was. When got to the room a football can out of no where. Monta caught it. We looked where it came from and saw a wheelchair bound child. He said to give his ball back. I was shocked then the kid rolled by a grabbed the ball muttering. I watched as the boy rolled away. He must be a fan of the sport. I senced his legs didn't work for some reason. We made it to room 418 were Sakuraba was. After a pep talk from Monta I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hello."I said shyly as Monta followed and closed the door. Then door was slammed open and someone spoke loudly. I think it's some of his teammates. His teammates were leaving.

"Shin ... please tell me the truth. Whould it have been an easier if I was there?" Sakuraba asked I could tell by the tone he didn't want to quite but being an idol was taking it's toll.

"No... nothing would have changed."Shin said bluntly. I was blushing even through I'd never tell my family or Hiruma I had a crush on the knight-like man. although he was a bit too harsh about it. We heard Sakuraba talk about quiting and how Ojo didn't need him. He seemed so down. We were about say something when the door was slammed in our faces yet again. It was that dumb new lady and her crew. I was getting pissed off all we came to do was give a get well gift and the apology letter I wrote. They were driven out by Sakuraba's roommate.

"Who are you?" Sakuraba asked. I smiled.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena. I'm the manger of Deimon High. I came here to apologize on Riptide 21's behalf." I said causing him to be suprised.

"I can promise you 'he' don't collide with on purose." I added quickly.

"I know. I'm the one who wondered carelessly onto the field" he said I smiled saddly. Monta hit my back saying it was a good thing that Sakuraba was such a good person.

"Let me guess your thinking about quiting eventhough you don't want to. Have you ever thought about telling that manger of yours to take a long walk off a short dock, he doesn't seem to understand there a very big differnce between Sakuraba the teen Idol and Sakuraba the High school football player."I said earning an even more shocked look. The kid's eyes sparkled before he started fanboying over Sakuraba and Ojo. When the boy said Sakuraba was his hero that gave me an idea. Sakuraba said that he was no hero and there was no need for Riptide to apologize. Monta started fighting with him. Sakuraba needed someone to get him back to the right track. A doctor and a nurse and talked to boy told him that he wouldn't be able to play in his game next month. The boys sprite and wish to play gave me an idea. I walked over to the younger boy and kneeled beside.

"You know right now your hero need a hero of his own. Someone to keep him going. I'm sure you and some of the other children here can do that for him." I told him earn a confused look.

"Sakuraba-San is having doubt of his worth."I said before standing. I turned to Sakuraba.

"That's Right Riptide as said he'd be waiting for you on the field."I said before leaving.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	7. An 2 Vote update

Sena pairing votes update

Kakei 2

Takeru 1

Riku

Shin 1(My personal vote is a tie between Shin and Kakei)

Akaba

Panther

Please keep voting


	8. Chapter 6

The day after Monta and I went to visit Sakuraba in the hospital. We were cleaning out an old storage room in the gym. I found an old wooden board with a drawing of a player and a hole cut out. I asked what it was and Kurita said it was Rice Man. I looked at him confused. He explained that the player was model after an NFL player named Jerry Rice and they made back when the club first started as a replacement for a receiver since they didn't have one to practice with. Hiruma grinned evil and pointed to the Monta saying now we had a receiver before grabbing Rice Man and walking out. He had Kurita hang it. Once the dummy was up Hiruma pulled out a machine gun. My question is where in the heck does he keep that thing. When he started shooting everyone hit the dirt. Note to self never let Hiruma and Reborn meet alone. I stood up after Hiruma stopped shooting. I think he's the one who's happiest about Monta join the team. I smiled when I saw Kurita run and tackled wooden board breaking it.

"Hey guys, come crush Rice Man!" Hiruma yelled after that Mamori stood in front of us.

"Don't drag them into it." She said, oh boy she in that I must protect Sena mood again. Monta asked what we should do. I looked at him then looked at Hiruma. I knew Mamori would be mad but it just looked like a lot of fun and I can just apologize later. Monta and I grinned and grabbed a rocket launcher and blew The Rice Man to bit then Mamori yelled at me. I'm more worried were the heck Hiruma gets all these weapons. I looked over and saw Mamori pick and flame-thrower the team got out of the way when she aimed it at the pile of wood that was Rice-man. Now that was fun. We all laught happily before I went the convince store with Monta to get drinks. While we checked out I saw a newspaper with a picture of Shin. The article Ojo's era had passed their last game was really close. Shin would never lose that easy I mean when we played him I got about four bruised ribs and I swore for a week after. I'm not even going into the training Mom and Uncle Reborn put me through after. Mom was okay but Uncle Reborn's training was hellish. On our way back we bumped into a group of punks. Monta asked what they were doing just squatting in the middle of the walkway. The Leader of the group tried to intimidate us and it worked on Monta. I just looked around and notice Uncle Hibari and Dad walking around. I smirked inwardly.

"Come on Monta-Kun, I'd rather not have Hiruma on our case."I said walking right past the punks. The leader grabbed me by my shirt. I sighed and looked telling him it would be in his best interest to let me go. He just laught and I sighed before looking over to Monta.

"Monta-Kun I'll catch up ok."I said he refused to leave me. The punks started to crowd around us. I can't take them on alone but Monta isn't much of a fighter.

"Let those two go or I'll bite you to death."I heard someone say. There's only one person that says they'll bite someone to death. I looked over my shoulder and saw Uncle Hibari with his Tofa out and Dad next to me

"Oh hey, Uncle Hibari. Hey Dad."I said which caused them to look at me. Monta looked shocked. The pucks went pale. Then they ran off. Dad walked over to me.

"So who's this dear?" he asked eyeing Monta.

"Dad he's one of my teammates and Uncle will you please put those things away," I said.

"Alright, we'll see you at home princess." Uncle Hibari said before the two of them left. Monta and I continued back to practice. Monta said that my dad and uncle where scary.

"If you think they were scary Mom is even scarier when she's mad and Grandfather I rather never see him mad," I said causing him to stiffen. Just the thought of what might happen if Granpa was mad scared me. I giggled and walked past him. When we got to the to clubroom Hiruma told us we had a practice game against a team called 'The Zokugaku Chameleons' he showed us a picture of the teams' linebacker who happened to be the punk my dad and Uncle Hibiri threatened. According to Hiruma, the team were dirty players on parade and they'll do anything to win. I started to worry. Maybe I should ask Mom for a little help training for the game or maybe Uncle Reborn would be better though his training is hell from what dads told me.

"Oi, Chibi Come on we are to practice." Hiruma ordered. I ignored him and pulled out my phone.

"Hey, Uncle Reborn I was wondering if you were free for the next week?"

"Really You can help my team train? Please go a little easy on them we're not fighting a war."

"You're awesome Uncle Reborn. See you in five." I said before hanging up.

"You can thank me later Hiruma,"I said walking past him. He followed me demanding that I tell him why he'd thank me later.

"Bambina, I'm here."I heard Reborn said.

"Uncle Reborn, Thank's for coming. Remember take it easy on the team there not me or Dad."I said leading to the practice field.

"OKAY Everyone gather around. I got us a trainer for the match against those cheaters."I said causing Monta and Kurita to look over. The Ha brothers looked over as well. Hiruma walked over to me.

"Okay Chibi what's the big idea?" He asked.

"Seeing as the team we have a match against are nothing but low-life cheats I figured I'd ask Uncle Reborn for some help training so we could win and put those idiots in their place."I said.

"My sweet Bambina, asked me to train you Sempliciotti." Reborn said.

"Stop calling Bambina and don't call my teammate idiots."I yelled blushing bright red.

"Remember, our team isn't fighting a bloody war so take it easy on the boys although if any of them give you lip feel free to give them the same training you gave my father."I said looking back at the Ha brothers and Hiruma. Knowing Hiruma would sass Reborn.

"Don't worry Bambina I'll whip these boys into shape." He said with his siniture smile. I should have asked Dino or Hibari.

"Okay time to train,"Hiruma said pulling out a gun. Reborn pulled out his revolver. Thankfully Hiruma asked me and Monta to go to a sports shop. When we were close to the shop Monta ran ahead I ran into Shin. I felt my heart race as he ran past. Okay, calm down Shin doesn't know who I am.

"Riptide 21?" he asked causing me to blush.

"Y-yes?" I asked scared.

"So you were female?" he asked.

"Got an issue with that." I hissed. I saw Monta chasing a motorbike.

"The team funds!" is all he yelled. Styx! I ran after the bike. Damn it. While I was chasing them Shin ran up to me and said he'd help. Dear god he's hot he'd give all the male gods a run for their money. Stop it, Sena, he's supposed to be your revile. I need to ask Mom for help with this one. After we caught the thieves and Monta recovered the money Shin said he'd be waiting for us at the finals. After he left I felt my cheek heat up.

"Sena, you okay?"Monta asked. I just smile and walked back to the sports shop with Monta trailing behind. We bought the stuff Hiruma wrote down and headed back to the club. When we got there I saw motorbikes outside the club room. Oh boy, those punks are here. When Monta opened the door he screamed. I looked and saw Hiruma wearing my gear and Reborn pointing his revolver at a green-haired punk. Hiruma was calming to be me. I sighed and walked in.

"Uncle Reborn, please put your gun away and tell me what is going on here?"I asked. Then I Hiruma mock the punk then I heard the punk call Shin trash. That pissed me off.

"What was that Punk? Shin-San is the strongest. For a Lowlife cheat to call him trash show your ego will be your downfall."I said glaring at the punk. Reborn stood behind me. The punk tried to attack me but I dodged and Reborn had his gun pointed at the punk faster than you could blink.

"Don't even think of hurt the Bambina." he said.

"Uncle Reborn, he's not worth wasting a bullet on. He's nothing but a cheating punk with an ego twice the Everest." I said.

"I'm sure Riptide 21 can put him in his place quite easily." I added earning a glare from the punk and a smirk from Hiruma. Then the punk and his little group rode off.

"Bambina you know I have to report this to your parents right?" he said.

"oh boy, I don't want to think about what Father would do to the punk although Mother is scarier when she mad." I said scared. I looked over to the team. Still too early for them to meet everyone at once.

"Uncle Reborn I'm gonna train a little more so you go ahead. I can make it on my own if I have to."I said earning a nod.

"Alright Bambina but you have double train after the game," he said and I just sighed.

 _ **I OWN NOTHING**_


	9. Chapter 7

It was fanially the day of the match. There's no way were going to lose to a bunch of cheaters not after the week of the hellish training that Hiruma and Reborn put us through. I heard some of the other students around talking about the match mostly about the rumors of Zokugaku's cheating and the injuries they caused. I looked over to see Monta shaking. I was about to say something till I heard motorcycles coming towards the gates causing the other students around us to panic. I turned to see a group of punks. They were just shouting out insults and throw trash at the billboard. They're idiots all they're doing is pissing me off. These mind games are annoying.

"Come on Monta-Kun we should get ready for the match. Remember after we put those cheats in their place we'll have a better chance at recuting more members." I said before heading to the club room. When we got there I told him to go ahead. Once he was in side I turned around.

"Okay you damn coward come out."I called. A lady with blonde hair and silver eyes appeared. I got the feeling that she was relate to mom's side of the family.

"Let me guess you know my Mother and I look a lot like her. What is it with Mom's relatives and not introducing themselves normally."I sigh. I looked up and saw she was a little shocked.

"I mean no disrespect ma'am but I have to get ready for the match. So please excuse me."I said bowing before turning and heading to the back of the club room were my gear was kept. I got dressed quickly. When I was ready went to the small shrine I built of a couple of stones and a tin box I lite a tea candle a burned sage and tea leaves. I said a small pray for luck and victory.

"Oi, Chibi let's go!"I heard Hiruma yell. I put my helmet on and stood up.

"Alrihgt jerk I'll be right there."I shouted. I should have done the offering at home but I was in a rush. As we head to the field a lot of stundet were cheering for us some asked why I hide my face. That's a simple anwsure I don't need every club hounding me to join. There was some tuanghing from other team. One of them threw a can at me and Monta caught. Hiruma kick him than the two started yelling at each other. I looked over to the opponate and saw they were more like a gang each knowing there place in the change of commaned ; However, they were still unruly and didn't follow the rules. Finally I saw Reborn and the rest of the family. Reborn walked over to us and the rest went to the bleachers. Hiruma said something about some of our people getting crushed then walked off. Really fucker no wonder no one likes him. He's an asshole and has no faith in his team. We're gonna need a mircle to pull this one off. Well let's just hope Mom was right about sage and tea leaves being Lady Tyche favorites. Before the game was about to start Reborn pulled my aside and gave me a pep talk which didn't make me feel any better. Finally the game was going to start Mamori was passing out flyers. Zokugaku was kicking off. The kick off was going all over the place just as the green-haired punk,um Habashira I think, was about to catch the ball Monta grabbed it but I have a feeling Hiruma wasn't going to be happy about it. When the other team charged him I ran as Hiruma order him to pass and of course he failed it's okay we just need to need work on that. Hiruma yelled at him a stormed off. I walked over to him.

"It's fine Monta-Kun the match just started."I said but he was still down that he messed up. Then Momori priased his catch and he got the look of a love sick puppy. He recovered quickly. All I can say is love sick puppy. I just shook my head and grinned. We set up for our next play. Hiruma made a long pass and of course Monta caught it he made a dash for the end zone before being tackled. We gained 35 yards in that play. The crowd cheered. Hiruma was going to play some mind games that was certain. Our play was a fake out. We made the first touchdown which for someone like Habashira is a blow to his ego. After we scored the crowd went nuts. I looked to Hiruma who looked like the cat that got the cream. I ran over to him and high fived him. Now we just have to keep the lead. That is not going to be easy. The oppenate likes to play mind games as well. We didn't got the bonus point. We need a good kicker. The other team scored and got the bonus point taking the lead. We faked out again but this time you just handed it Ishimaru. He got tackled hard. I noticed something Ishimaru is a lot the Ji-chan they both have a lack of presents like a shadow but Ishimaru has more indurce than Ji-chan. Hiruma said I was up I grinned now was the time to really break that ego of that punk. When I got the ball I ran the punk ran at me with killing intent and my body froze. He punch me in the gut. That should be a foul. Why did my body freeze on me like that not good we need retake the lead. I couldn't move not good I have to got up I can't let the others down. We got ready for our next play. Okay Sena shake it off don't freeze this time. I've faced much better and stronger players. This time I won't falter. After we fought hard and won 46-28. I quickly ran back to the club room a changed back into my uniform before returning to the field.

"Good game, Everyone Riptide 21 told me tell you he's proud of you all."I said sweetly.

"Monta that catch was awesome but you need to work on you passing or learn to run faster."I added. I looked around for Hiruma and found him bullying the oppenate. I rolled my eyes. Now we need to find some new recrutes. A couple of the on lookers came over to me and asked where Riptide 21 was.

"Oh, he had some family business to attened to."I lied with a sweet smile. Although Mom and Dad did say we were meeting with some importent people what ever that means.

"Oi, chibi we're recruiting on Monday so you'd better be there."Hiruma said. Why do I put up with him? Well at lest we should get some new recrutes with the fact we won againist those yellow belly cheaters. Reborn walked over to us and told me it was time to go home. Meaning it was time to get ready for the meeting. I told Hiruma not to worry I'd be there. When I got home with my family Mom ushered me up stairs while Dad called for a car. I changed into a long dress the went from a deep sea blue to white like waves crashing into the shore that Mom had bought me last week. Mom did my hair up into a simple up-do and was wearing a blue dress. We got into a black car Unlce Hibari was caming with us since I appertly needed someone to be an attendant.

"So how are we meeting?"I asked Mom and Dad just smiled.

"I'll see when we get there."Dad said causing me to sigh and Mom giggled. After about an hour of driving arrived at a lager building. We entered to find it was a ballroom. I looked around and saw Grandpa bickering with another man in a dark blue pin-strip suit.I also was a lot of new people all fo them look to be Dad's ages. I saw a tall blonde man and raven haired man walk over to us.

"Hey Percy it's too long."the blonde called to more.

"Jason ,Nico you made it."Mom said hugging the two men.

"Mom,who are they?"I asked causing the men to look at me.

"Sena meet my cousins. The blonde is Jason Grace and mister doom and gloom is Nico di Angelo."Mom said earning a glare. I was Grandpa walking over with two other men. One was the man he was bickering with and the other was a tall black haired man wearing a black suit.

"Grandpa it's good to see you again."I said running over to him. He hugged me with a smile.

"It's good see you too, Sena." He said.

"Brother is this Percy's child?"The black haired asked.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet, You know my mom?"I asked shocking the man.

"She has better manner's than her Mother."the man in the pin-stripe suit scoffed. I saw Mom walking over to us with her cousins.

"Uncle Hades I see met my little Sena."She said

"Hello Percy it's been a while."the newly dubbed Hades said.

"Sena,your father has some people he'd like you to meet. They're allies of ours I believe." Mom said.

"Okay, Mom. See you later Grandpa."I said running over to father who was with red haired women and black haired male.

"Papa, who's this?"I asked hugging him.

"Oh Sena, These two are friends Felicita and her husband Luca." Father said

"It's nice to meet you."I said with a curtsy earn a smile.

"My what a charming young lady don't you think M'lady."Luca said looking to his wife.

"She's very charming,Luca."she said causing me to blushes.

"So where's Percy, I could have sworn I saw her a moment ago?"Felicita asked looking around.

"Mom was talking to grandfather."I said earning a smile. As I was chatting with Felicita my phone went off I took a look to see it was Hiruma.

"Please excuse me for a moment."I said earning a nod before I answered my phone.

"Hiruma I told you I have a family function, You jerk." I said heatedly.

'I got a job for you Chibi.' he said.

"Not happen Baka."I said before hanging up. After I hanging up my phone I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry about that. My clubs captain was just being a idiot."I said earning a simpathic smile.

"So what club are you in?"Luca asked.

"Oh I'm the manger of my school's American Football club."I said earning a shocked look from the couple. The party ended about eleven o'clock. I fell asleep on the way home.

 ** _I OWN NOTHING_**


End file.
